1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing devices and image processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices capable of generating stereoscopic images including a parallax image for the left eye and a parallax image for the right eye of a subject are becoming available to the public. Imaging devices like this may be implemented by, for example, multi-lens cameras having two or more optical systems for imaging. Alternatively, parallax images may be generated by subjecting an image captured from a plurality of viewpoints using a single-lens camera to image processing.
Meanwhile, display devices capable of presenting images with depth to a user by presenting a parallax image for the left eye included in stereoscopic images to the user's left eye and presenting a parallax image for the right eye to the user's right eye are becoming available to the public. In particular, consumer three-dimensional television sets that use shutter glasses are becoming rapidly available to the public. Chances of viewing stereoscopic images taken by ordinary user in a living room have increased.
In viewing stereoscopic images including a parallax image for the left eye and a parallax image for the right eye on a display device, the user tries to locate the stereoscopic images in the brain using the adjustment function of eye balls. If the images displayed on the display device are not suitable as stereoscopic images, the user may experience heavy load associated with adjustment. Considering the fact that imaging devices capable of generating stereoscopic images are becoming available to users not experienced with capturing stereoscopic images, images not suitable as stereoscopic images may be generated in an increasing number of cases.